I Lived
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: Greg and Morgan discuss how over through the years how everyone has been through it all. How they have dealt with the inevitable. The good, the bad, the ugly and worse of it all. Because with being a CSI you see everything. But they know that with it there is one thing they can say. I lived. I lived through it all.


**I Lived**

 _A Greg/Morgan one-shot. I took the title from the song I Lived. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot._

* * *

Morgan entered the crime lab. As she entered she saw Greg walking by holding and looking at papers. It was like she was walking in slow motion as she looked at him. A door opened and she collided right into it and fell to the ground. Everyone looked up to see her on the ground. Greg looked at her right there as her hair was everywhere and a mess.

Morgan put her hands to the side to catch her fall. She pushed herself up quickly and stood up. She looked around and saw everyone in proximity looking at her. She put her hand to her hair and walked off. She avoided Greg's bemused look.

She entered the break room and grabbed herself some coffee pouring it into a cup. She looked right into it looking at the black mass swirling all around. It's like a vast of emptiness that she sometimes wants to go into.

It's like life is complicated but a lot of craziness has gotten in the way. How she has gone through terrible times that she was able to survive. There was the time when the helicopter ride got hijacked and landed in a haze. Then there was the time when her father got shot protecting her. When she had to shoot at Katy and she had to deal with the aftermath. She still hasn't gotten over when Ellie Brass and the brother's took her and held her captive and punched a bullet hole into her body. She also went through the time when she, Sara and Finn were at the mass shooting.

There was so much that she has gone through that she still can't believe. She knows that she has lived through a lot. She went through pain, suffering as well as greatness and love. There have been people there for her and by her side to deal with it all. It was mostly her father and Greg who have been there but so have been Russell, Nick, Finn, Henry, Sara, Hodges, Doc Robbins and David Phillips.

 _ **Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall  
Hope when the water rises, you built a wall  
Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name  
Hope if everybody runs you choose to stay**_

Morgan sat on the chair continuously looking at the contents of her coffee without realizing that Greg entered. He sat down on the chair beside her as she didn't look up at all.

She knows that she has been through almost it all. She's gone through a lot of pain and not realizes that each second went by. That each second she wasn't sure that she would get through it. She gripped onto the cup and looked up as she saw Greg looking at her. She was startled that her cup of coffee wiggled as some went out landing on the table.

"Are you okay Morgan?" wondered Greg

"Yeah I just been thinking." answered Morgan as she tucked hair behind her ear

"About what?" said Greg interested

"How I've been through a ton on the job." said Morgan contemplating

"I totally get it. I've gone through a lot of crazy stuff myself." replied Greg

"Really like what?" wondered Morgan

"Let's see there was when the lab exploded and I was in the cross hares I still have a few scars from that. There was when I was fanny smacked by a gang or when I went through a trial because I hit a guy with the car to save a guys life. It was found to be excusable. That was practically the same case. I've been in a few explosions and I've had some aggression on the job as well." answered Greg thinking of the past

"You've definitely lived through it all." said Morgan

"You will not believe what Nick has gone through though." responded Greg

"Like what?" wondered Morgan interested in this

"Well Nick went through being stalked years ago, he was also taken got put into a box and buried which happened to be rigged with explosives, he got shot on the job and shot a serial killer Doctor Jekyll. He also has been in a lot of explosions. He also got caught in a explosion trap by a crazy it didn't go off." Said Greg right there to her

"What about Sara? She must have gone through quite a bit as well." said Morgan

"Yeah she got taken by the miniature killer and put under a car and then walked on for a while with no water or anything. She got caught in the cross fires of the lab explosion thought it wasn't as bad for her. There was also the whole Marlon and Hannah case that really got to her. Not too long ago she was accused of murder and attacking Basderic." said Greg

"Honestly that's crazy." replied Morgan

"Most of us minus you, Finn and Russell had to go through the death of fellow CSI Warrick Brown. That really shook everyone up." told Greg

"We have definitely lived through it all. That's for sure." smiled Morgan

"I agree but we still get through it and we're all still here." Greg exclaimed to her with a glint in his eye as she smiled

 _ **I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived**_

Greg and Morgan sat there as they looked at each other right there. Greg put his arm out as he grabbed himself coffee. They sat there in silence as they couldn't believe the years that have gone. They really have gone through it all. And here they are they survived. But there are still scars emotional and skin that are there. They will be there forever.

Morgan sighed as she sat there. She moved a little bit in the chair as she was getting uncomfortable. But she knows that everyone has gone through a lot of craziness. She guesses that it's a part of life. She looked at Greg who was looking at her with interest.

She smiled as she put her hand up right to the side of her head but not touching her ear. She feels embarrassed as he looked at her. She knows that he constantly flirts with her and she lets him. She actually has some harnessed feelings for him inside of him. But they are deep down and starting to come to the surface. But she doesn't want him to know that. She doesn't want to jeopardize their friendship.

"Hey you know you thing that's for sure and that we're all saying." said Greg

"What?" wondered Morgan as she looked at him and into his brown eyes

"I lived."

"I lived."

 _ **I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived**_


End file.
